Enfermo
by The Lord of the Fics
Summary: Que sucede si sumas a un avatar enfermo, una maestra tierra sola, y un capitan muy molesto... pues entren a averiguarlo interesados! TONG mini historia de 3 caps... disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

"**Enfermo"**

By The Lord Of The Fics.

Era un tranquilo día como cualquiera en las costas del sometido reino tierra, el cielo claro, los pájaros cantando, el sol que se ocultaba detrás de una manta nubosa que se extendía por el cielo, todo parecía dar señales de un buen día.

AAAAAAAA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.

O… al menos eso creiamos.

-Salud?!- dijo Toph con un tono de sarcastico

-Lo siento- Se disculpo el avatar aang luego de haber estornudado en la cara de la maestra tierra, la sopa de pollo avestruz que katara le preparo para el resfríado.

-ó.ò KATARA!, por qué soy yo?! Quien tiene que darle la comida a pies ligeros, ni siquiera puedo ver donde queda su boca- se quejo la bandida ciega.

-Porque yo estoy aquí ocupada preparando las plantas medicinales que Zuko ha recogido del bosque- dijo la maestra agua con un plato semihondo y una pequeña madera de tacu con la que molía las hojas hasta volverlas pulpa, todo bajo la supervisión de nuestro queridísimo maestro fuego.

-ò.ó Y que hay de soka?!- pregunto nuevamente toph.

-ò.ó ya olvidaste que fue al bosque por mas leña, debemos mantener caliente a Aang- dijo –Espero que traiga mucha, presiento un frente frío en camino- dijo en voz baja.

-eso no será nada bueno para él- dijo zuko quien habia logrado oír lo que la ojiazul dijo. Katara decidió no mirarle y continuar en su trabajo, olvidando la pequeña vergüenza de que alguien más escuchara sus palabras personales.

-o.o Aquí traigo la leña- dijo soka quien aparecía con un fajo de la madera en sus brazos.

AAAAA… CHU!.

Todos voltearon ante el sonido del estornudo para ver a la maestra tierra cubierta nuevamente por la sopa que aang estornudo –Podrías no estornudar cada vez que alzo la cuchara!!- gritó toph.

-T.T No puedo evitarlo, Creo que mi aire control se ha salido de control!- **(N/A: que complicado juego de palabras!).**

-ò.ó Demonios!, por qué tuviste que caerte en ese rio helado!- protestó toph una vez más.

-ó.òOYE!, no es mi culpa que soka me haya dejado toda la carga del mercado!- se excuso aang.

-Jamas pensé que el peso haría ceder el puente de salida del pueblo!-

-ò.ó SOKA!, eres un…!-

ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!. - FOOOOOOSH!

Con un demonio, los presentes quedaron cubiertos de un poco de la sopa de pollo avestruz para el resfríado de katara, sin mencionar, el cabello desordenado, la cara cubierta de vegetales a medio moler de zuko, las leñas peladas de soka, el cabello desatado de katara, la cabaña deshecha, etc, etc, etc.

/Minutos después…/

-¬ ¬ Estupendo resfríaste agarraste pies ligeros- dijo toph.

-Si, n.n pero al menos me termine la sopa- dijo aang.

-¬¬ querras decir, que me la "soplaste" encima!-

-u.u Lo siento!, creo que mejor me ire a dormir-

-Si, es mejor ¬¬-

-Espera aang!, antes primero tomate esto!- dijo katara entregandole un mejunje bien extraño, que incluso burbujeaba como liquido de motor.

-…-

-Tienes que tomartela-

-…de acuerdo!- dijo al avatar quien tomo el mejunje de un solo sorbo y con la nariz tapada, después de dejar seco el vaso se le entrego a katara, pero segundos después sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo estremecio de pies a cabeza, mientras el contenido del recipiente descendia por su tracto digestivo hasta alcanzar su basto destino,

K. O. para cuando llego el joven monje se encontraba nockeado en su cama.

-Seguro que esa es una medicina casera- dijo katara a zuko.

-Seguro, mi tio me la daba de pequeño cuando tenía fiebre y tosía-

FLASHBACK

-Tio, me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, y… cof!, cof! Estornudo!- dijo tiny zuko en la cama de su habitación con el tío al lado suyo sentado.

-No es estornudo, es tos, espera un momento!- dijo el gordo general para retirarse y volver minutos después con un mejunje raro que burbujeaba como líquido de motor.

-ó.òU Seguro que esto funciona!- dijo zuko un poco asustado por la apariencia del brebaje.

-n.n por su puesto, son las legendarias plantas Yang chao para el resfríado!-

-de acuerdo…- dijo el principe quien miró pertubado por ultima vez el brebaje y de un sorbo se lo tomo, segundos después tenemos la misma reacción de hace un segundo, solo que esta vez el pequeño principe expulsaba una baba blanca de la boca.

-ò.ò o acaso eran las plantas Xiao para la indigestión… bueno, en fin ya sea con cualquiera de ambas, al menos se le curaria la fiebre- dijo para luego retirarse de puntillas antes de que se arme un escandalo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-u.uU Eso espero…- dijo zuko en voz baja

-que dijiste ò.ó!- pregunto katara

-NADA! O.oU, u.uU cof… vaya, esto si que es un inconveniente, y justo cuando comenzabamos el entrenamiento!-

-Como sea, nunca previmos que aang se enfermara, no trajimos casi ninguna medicina en nuestra visita al pueblo cercano, y ya se nos acabo la que tenemos- dijo soka.

-u.u Parece que tendremos que volver al pueblo!- dijo katara.

-O.O! estas loca hermana!, escapamos y por poco! Ya casi pense que ese soldado que nos miro feo nos descubrío-

-U.U es verdad, si nos atrapan, no saldremos vivos, hay demasiados soldados!- dijo zuko.

-Ó.Ò Pero sin medicinas, aang podría…-

El atardecer comenzaba a caer y pequeña particular cristalizadas comenzaron a caer en el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse…

-O.OU oh NO!- dijo soka.

-Lo que faltaba, una nevada- dijo toph al sentir los copos de nieve caer en su nuca.

-El invierno llego más rapido de lo que creíamos- dijo katara. –No podemos permitir que se nos apagué el fuego!-

-Estoy trabajando en ello!- dijo soka mientras buscaba entre las cosas la manta para la lluvia que tenían.

-Esto si es un problema no aang!- dijo toph…

-…-

-que demo…- dijo toph y de inmediato poso su mano en la frente del monje, y de inmediato se asustó.

-La fiebre ha subido!- dijo en un tono alarmente a sus compañeros, que dejaron de inmediato sus cosas y prestaron atención.

-Esta empeorando- dijo katara al examinarle, su rostro mostraba un gesto de dolor único, con los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin mencionar la piel sudorosa.

-Zuko, todavía tienes algo de tu medicina!- pregunto katara.

-No!, se la di toda en ese mejunje!- dijo zuko.

-esto es malo!- dijo katara retirando su mano de la cabeza de aang, luego de sentir como la fiebre subía.

-Debemos buscar una cueva!- dijo soka.

-La montaña mas cercana esta a 2 km!- dijo toph palpando un poco el suelo.

El viento helado comenzó a batirse golpeando con fuerza el campamento mientras mas copos de nieve bailaban ante la danza de viento, como los granos de arena arrastrados por el mar, los arboles vacilaban en su movimiento, los pajaros y animales cercanos comenzaron a regresar a sus refugios, el cielo ya oscurecía con un sol que se escondía por fin en el horizonte llevandose su preciado calor consigo, las nubes casi habian cubierto el cielo, y el viento aumentaba.

-No nos queda otra opción!- dijo zuko.

Otro viento helado abatio el campamento con mas violencia… la tormenta agarraba fuerza, apa quien habia sentido el frío atravesar su pelaje por fin se movió, mientras que momo regresaba al campamento luego de su paseo diario, colocandose al lado de su dueño quien yacía encogido por el frío que aumentaba apretando aun más los dientes resistiendo tanto las oleados de frío aire, como el ardiente calor interno.

-Parece que sera una gran tormenta de nieve, si nos alejamos demasiado del pueblo no podremos ubicarnos para encontrarlo, y aang necesita medicinas!-

-No puedes curarlo con tus poderes?!- pregunto zuko.

-Por desgracia no- contestó.

-que hacemos?- pregunto soka.

De inmediato la tierra comenzó a moverse, y de inmediato dos paredes grandes y curveadas de roca se levantaron a su alrededor para unirse en un punto sobre ellos, actuando a manera de techo, con dos paredes y una pequeña salida.

-Toph!- dijo katara.

-Vayan a por esa medicina, esto nos mantendra calientes- dijo toph a la vez que se arrodillaba al lado del monje.

-Y que hay de ti toph!- pregunto soka

-en pocas horas esto quedara cubierto de nieve, y yo no podre ver, no seré de mucha ayuda, mejor me quedare- dijo.

-esta bien!-

-Segura de que podrás cuidar de aang hasta que regresemos?!- dijo katara.

-Katara, seré ciega, pero no inútil!, ahora vayan!- contesto.

-De acuerdo!-

/…1 hora después/.

En su frenética carrera los chicos habian llegado ya a la entrada del pueblo, cuyos ciudadanos comenzaban a poner a salvo de la tormenta, en sus calientes y comodas casas, cerrando puertas y ventanas, excepto por unos cuantos soldados que se desplazaban por las calles.

-Espero que los comerciantes no hayan cerrado aún- dijo katara.

Sin darse cuenta el grupo se acercaba a una esquina, de la cual apareció un soldado de ojos negros, asi como su cabello desordenado bajo el casco, quien los miraba con un tono muy amigable, era el mismo soldado que soka menciono antes!, observando atentamente los disfraces que llevaban, en especial el de zuko, que estaba cubierta por una capucha en su cabeza, hasta que… ya sea por el fuerte y helado viento, o por un descuido en su carrera, la capucha de zuko se movío un poco, dejando ver su cicatriz, los ojos del soldado se abrieron como platos, alejandose de ellos sin atraer apariencias, y una vez perdidos de vista, se dirigio a la oficina de su capitan.

-

El grupo desapareció entre la tormenta que aumentaba cada vez más, dejando a oscuras los alrededores cercanos a la cabaña de piedra improvisada de toph, quien yacía adentro algo caliente junto con el monje, el lemúr, y el bisonte quienes lamian a su joven amo para ayudar a mantenerlo a temperatura adecuada.

-No te preocupes peludo, el estará bien, además, katara y los demás no deberían tardar en regresar- dijo. A lo que recibio un gruñido gutural de la bestia como respuésta.

-

La preocupación de katara comenzó a aumentar al ver las tiendas cerradas de los comerciantes del mercado, cuando cruzaba por la sección de plantas, vió como un hombre, el ultimo del callejón se encontraba a punto de cenar… se acercaron desesperados.

-Que los trae aquí jovencitos, no ven que ya he cerrado por la tormenta- dijo el dueño de cabello blanco, barba y bigote, y de ojos marron.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero por favor, necesitamos medicinas, un amigo mío esta enfermó, tiene que ayudarnos- dijo katara suplicante.

-Uummm… que necesitan?!-

-

El soldado camino por varios callejones del pueblo hasta llegar a la casa del capitan, abrió la puerta de inmediato, dejando que el frío y helado viento penetrara en el hogar…

-Que mier… cierra la maldita puerta!- dijo un oficial de ojos café y cabello castaño que encendia la chimenea con fuego control.

-Lo siento sargento, necesito hablar con el cápitan, es urgente!- dijo exhausto el maestro fuego.

-Que pasa aquí!- dijo nada menos que el capitán de cabello gris arreglado en una coleta, y ojos blancos quien entraba a la sala.

-Señor, he visto a dos fugitivos cerca del mercado Shan-

-Fugitivos?!, no me interesa, además este no es momento para andar persiguiendo a ladrone callejeros!- dijo furioso el capitan.

-Pero sargento, no son un grupo cualquiera!-

-

-Bien!, ahora tenemos lo que queriamos- dijo soka alegre mientras el grupo regresaba rapidamente al campamento luego de el favor del comerciante quien de buen corazón les entrego la medicina para la fiebre.

El grupo habia cruzado por la calle principal, y ya se encontraba justo en la salida del pueblo…

-Demonos prisa!, todavía tenemos que buscar una cueva para…- pero el exprincipe calló al ver como de los callejones cercanos a la salida del pueblo emergía una gran masa de soldados de la nación del fuego.

-Oh no!- pensó katara.

El grupo detuvo en seco su marcha justo a 4 metros del grupo armado.

-Vaya! Vaya!, al parecer mi subordinado tenía razón, tenemos a tres de los seis fugitivos **(N/A: digo "seis" refiriendome tambien a Iroh… me pregunto donde se andara metido?!)** mas buscados de la nación del fuego.

El grupo se coloco en guardia, zuko en posición de maestro fuego, katara en su posición de maestra agua, y soka blandiendo su espada.

-El señor del fuego me dara un gran ascenso por sus cabezas!- dijo… -ATAQUEN!- gritó.

Los soldados armados fueron los primeros en entrar a la acción, y soka es quien responde al llamado atacando con su espada a cada uno de los soldados, katara toma un poco de nieve del suelo, la endurece en pequeño trozos y las arroja a las tropas que caen de espaldas por el impacto, zuko dispara llamaradas de fuego sobre cada maestros fuego que se le acercaba, pero pese a su habilidad y destreza el numero de ellos aumentaba, katara logra derribar a otro maestro fuego con una tecnica de hielo resbaladizo, y de inmediato se dirige contra el líder del grupo, pero dos soldados se oponen a la idea, pero katara los derriba con dos latigazos, pero antes de poder atacar nuevamente, una cuerda enlazada inhabilita sus manos arrojandola al suelo.

-KATARA!- dijeron soka y zuko al mismo tiempo.

Soka de inmediato va a ayudarla pero tres soldados mas se interponen, ataca al primero desde arriba desarmandolo y derribandolo, luego al de la derecha con una patada, pero el de la izquierda aparece por detrás y le propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su espada dejandolo inconsciente, zuko retrocede mas y mas hasta quedar contra la pared rodeado de una numerosa tropa de maestros fuego.

-Que me dice ahora principe zuko?!- dijo el capitan con el lazo en la mano y katara a sus pies.

-Sueltalos, ahora!- dijo.

-Lo siento, ellos tienen una pequeña cita con la princesa azula!-

-Huye zuko!- dijo katara. –Nosotros estaremos bien!-

-Pero….-

-Ve y entregale la medicina a Aang- gritó nuevamente.

-De acuerdo- contestó para de inmediato sacar unas pequeñas esferas de su ropa y arrojarlas al suelo violentamente.

Una pequeña explosión, seguida de una densa cortina de humo se formaron alrededor del campo, segundos después de disiparse, zuko no estaba.

-Demonios! Lo perdí!- pensó el capitan –busquenlo!- ordenó.

-SI!- dijeron los soldados que se dispersaron en distintas direcciones.

-Vaya, si mis oidos no me engañan, diria que el avatar esta "enfermo"-

Katara lo mira furiosamente.

-Oh!, no me mires así, pronto podrán compartir tu y el chico de la espada, una calida celda en el calabozo con él y el principe traidor.-

-que quieres decir…- dijo katara.

-

-Porque tardaran tanto?!- dijo toph quien comenzaba a frotarse la palma de las manos en busca de calor, ya que hace 2 minutos, el frío habia penetrado la capa de piedra.

El lemur comenzo a emitir gruñidos de preocupación, cosa que obligo a toph a acercarse a aang y verificar su fiebre.

-Esta aumentando… que sucede chicos, ya deberían haber vuelto!-, pero de inmediato los ojos de toph se abrieron fuerte al sentir unas vibraciones acercarse hacia donde estaban

/…A unos metros mas allá de su posición/

-Maldición! Que hace frío aquí!- dijo un soldado de cabello negro arreglado de lado y ojos azules al caminar sobre la nieve entre el bosque seguido de otrs 20 más.

-Si!, lo sé!, pero el capitán los quieres vivos o muertos!- dijo otro soldado de cabello azul recogido y ojos verdes

-Si, el muy bastardo ha deseado un ascenso desde hace años-

-Tal vez para sentirse orgulloso-

-yo díría para salir de este basurero del reino tierra- dijo un tercer soldado de piel morena, ojos café y cabello negro.

/…en el campamento/.

-Maldición, que hare ahora?!- dijo toph poniendose de pie. –esta tienda ya no es segura…- dijo otra vez anhelando sentir en sus pies las vibraciones de katara, pero solo percibia las de los soldados, y ya estaban cerca…

-Toph… eres tú!- dijo una voz débil bajo ella.

-Aang, despertaste!- dijo la maestra tierra al verlo abrir ligeramente los ojos, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas por la fiebre

-Que… sucede!- dijo con la voz débil.

-Mejor no preguntes, tenemos un par de soldados ahí fuera!- contestó.

-De… veras- de inmediato alzo su cuerpo y trato de levantarse, pero pesadamente.

-Que estas haciendo pies ligeros?! Recuerda que estas ardiendo!- reclamo exigente toph.

-Lo sé… pero… tenemos que escapar!- dijo con la voz pesada. –donde… estan, los demás!- preguntó

-Han ido al pueblo por medicinas, ya deberían haber vuelto…- dijo toph, pero de inmediato le vino un mal presagio a la mente –¡¡quizas los han capturado!!- exclamo.

-Debemos… /gemido/… salvarlos!- dijo aang esta vez de pie por completo aunque medio bambaleante.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses! En tu estado, no podrás con ellos!, es mejor que nos movamos a la cueva cercana a aquí!-

-Esta bien… pero, no podras… ver con claridad… debido a la nieve-

-es verdad!- contesto toph

-entonces, seré… tus… ojos…- contestó con la voz aun más debil.

-Estas seguro... de que puedes?!- preguntó.

-Claro… que sí!-

Los soldados caminaron entre la nieve y pastos cubiertos de nieve, hasta encontrar una extraña cupula de roca entre los arboles a campo abierto…

-Oigan, que demonios es eso!- pregunto el soldado de ojos café.

-Parece… una tienda de piedra!- dijo el cabello azul.

Y de inmediato la tienda reventó en pedazos ante su asombro, y entre los escombros que todavía restaban salió volando algo enorme, ya en el aire lograron identificarle difícilmente por la oscuridad, seis patas, piel blanca…

-Es el avatar!- gritó el tercero de cabello negro.

-Disparen!-

Bolas de fuego procedentes de los maestros fuego en tierra volaron hasta el objetivo aire como proyectiles… aang consciente logro mover las riendas de apa ordenandole que se moviera a la derecha, los proyectiles de fuego salieron volando sobre ellos, continuaron volando unos metros más esquivando las llamaradas del suelo, pero aang comenzaba a perder control de su mascota, con la cabeza dandole vueltas por la fiebre en aumento.

-Aang, estas bien?!- preguntó toph.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que finalmente todo fue oscuridad en su mente… apa miraba sobre su cabeza que habia pasado al sentir las riendas sueltas en su boca, cuando sintio el impacto de dos bolas de fuego en su vientre, que le arrancaron un grito de dolor.

-Apa, cuidado!- dijo toph, quien no perdío tiempo y se movío entre el asiento y el cuello de apa difícilmente agarrando las riendas del animal, aunque este ya se encontraba descontrolado y cayendo a tierra.

-VAMOS!- gruño al hacer fuerza en las riendas, provocando que el bisonte se perdiera entre la orden y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Sin nada mas que hacer, apa cayo a tierra, rozando con la punta de los arboles, el cuerpo del inconsciente avatar se movió a la derecha soltando el reborde de la silla y dirigiendose al aire…

-AANG!- grito toph para luego tomar de la mano, al sentir como su cuerpo abandonaba la montura del animal. –resiste!-

Finalmente apa rompió con los ultimos arboles enfrente suyo y cayo violentamente a la nieve, arrastrando su pesado cuerpo unos metros más adelante hasta golpear contra una roca.

-

-Demonios!, los perdimos!- dijo el soldado de cabello negro –Busquenlos!- ordeno a la tropa que se disperso entre los arboles ya cubiertos de nieve.

-

-Ayayay!- dijo toph al levantarse de la nieve, su cuerpo habia caido cerca de la cabeza de apa, unos centímetros mas enfrente y habría sido aplastada por el craneo del bisonte, se toco la cabeza y sintió el tibio y calido correr de la sangre de una herida de no menos de 2 cm, su mente dio vueltas recordando las vibraciones de donde habia caido aang, cuando finalmente lo encontro, golpeado contra la base de un arbol, al tocarle la frente sintió como la fiebre continuaba subiendo, asi como el correr sangre de una herida de 5 cm.

-Oh no!- pensó… de inmediato quito la nieve de un pequeño pedazo de tierra y coloco la mano en ella, su mente se alivió al sentir las vibraciones de la cueva que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, con la base montañosa sobre ella. –gracias a dios!- pensó. Y haciendo acopio de lo que le quedaba de fuerzas tomo a aang que todavía yacía medio consciente y comenzaron su frenética carrera a la seguridad de la cueva, pero habiendo recorrido unos metros se volteo atrás y recordo a apa…

-Apa!- le gritó y segundos de tensa preocupación escucho su rugido, quedando aliviado. –Sigueme- le grito una vez más.

El bisonte se levanto de inmediato para obedecer la orden soltando pequeños gruñidos de dolor por las quemaduras en su vientre, dejando ver a un momo enterrado de cintura para arriba en la nieve con el trasero y patas expuestos, no tardando mucho en liberarse. La maestra tierra y las bestias entraron en la seguridad relativa de la cueva, pero toph se decepciono un poco al ver como la nieve cubría gran parte del suelo de la cueva, dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de aang en la esquina mas alejada de la cueva, y comenzó a limpiar lo mejor que pudo el suelo para poder ver mejor, luego acondiciono lo mejor que pudo el lugar para tratar de desguarecerse, colocando algunas piedras en la entrada para evitar que entrara el menor frío posible pero sin quitarles el suministro de oxígeno.

-No podía encontrarme en peor situación…- pensó –necesito mantener caliente aang… pero como?!- dijo.

Observó el alrededor, sintió con mas fuerza las vibraciones, el lugar estaba algo húmedo, posibilidades de generar fuego reducidas!, tendría que salir a buscar madera, y con suerte lograr obtener el preciado elemento.

-Desearía que zuko estuviera aquí-

-

/…en el sitio de campamento/.

Zuko observaba las tiendas aplastadas por nieve, la fogata apagada y cubierta por la misma, los escombros de la tienda de roca que toph levanto.

-Esto no es bueno- pensó. –adonde podrían haber ido!-

-Oye, quien eres tú!- gritó un soldado a lo lejos.

-Maldición!- dijo zuko quien de inmediato salio huyendo del lugar, pensando en como iban a lograr salir de esta.

-----------------------------------------------------------

/Toph: tengo que encargarme de aang y esperar lo mejor/

/Aang: siento como alguien esta a mi lado, pero esta lejano, no siento mi cuerpo…/

/Zuko: donde se habran metido?!/

/Katara: espero que zuko pueda llegar a tiempo?/

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO… NOCHE HELADA!

-----------------------------------------------------------

_¿Cuál ha sido tu pelea Avatar favorita?_

_Tu puedes elegirla… votando con tu review… asi que anda… danos tu opcion y apoya a tu pelea favorita de la serie, los ganadores saldran en un video exclusivo por Youtube!... Asi que empiecen a votar!!!._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Y NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "ENFERMO" de_

**\/T h e L o r d O f T h e F i c s/\**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Enfermo"**

By The Lord Of The Fics.

-Quien habra sido ese?!- pregunto el soldado de cabello negro.

-Tal vez uno de los fugitivos- contesto el de ojos marrones.

-bueno pues entonces debemos seguir buscando-

-Maldicion!, me estoy congelando el trasero!, espero que el capitan ejecute de una vez por todas a esos renegados-

-sí, así podremos descansar de una buena vez-

Ambos soldados se dispersaron luego del fortuito encuentro con aquella figura extraña, sin mencionar que aquella figura extraña habia estado observandolos detrás del tronco seco de un arbol cubierto de nieve, tenia nombre.

-Rayos, esto no es bueno!- dijo el ex principe que habia escuchado toda la plactica… tenía que encontrar a Aang y Toph para darle la medicina al avatar, pero el bosque es grande y la tormenta se habia convertido en ventisca, casi todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, teniendo percepción de apenas un pequeño rango de visión de 3 metros, si se perdía en aquel bosque desconocido, tal vez, ejecutarían a katara y soka antes de que los tres pudieran llegar a ayudarlos, por lo que el maestro fuego estaba apunto de tomar una decisión

-------------------------------------

Practicamente habia oscurecido en el bosque cerca del pueblo, la noche habia cubierto con su velo oscuro la tierra, acompañado con el manto blanco de la nieve, y el frío abrazo del viento helado, en una de las noches mas heladas de la costa del reino tierra, una de las pocas regiones del reino tierra con nevadas ocasionales de invierno… algo que no quedaba bien con cierta maestra tierra que deambulaba por el bosque limpiandose la nieve de los pies para poder sentir mejor las vibraciones de la roca…

Nieve despejada… OK

Pie toca tierra… OK

Vibraciones de arbol seco ubicado justo enfrente tuyo… OK

Demasiado frío… MUY BIEN!.

Con brusco movimiento de tierra control toph logra conseguir la madera que buscaba, regreso a duras penas a la cueva, cada paso premeditado, y a la vez limpio de nieve hacia que su camino fuera mas costoso, pero una vez dentro de la seguridad de la cueva, no habia mucho de que preocuparse… excepto… del frío y la nieve.

-Esto tendrá que bastar…- dijo toph dejando caer los troncos en la parte mas seca de la cueva… -ojala fuera maestra fuego u.uU- pensó.

Y de inmediato rebusco entre las rocas de la cueva, aquellas que no estuvieran humedas, ya que no prenderían, después de unos minutos logro encontrar dos pequeñas piedrecillas, e intento prender la fogata pese a ceguera, aunque era mas difícil de lo que ella creía, y las raspaduras y cortaduras que minutos después de arduo trabajo se originaron en sus manos eran la señal de aquello.

-Me rindo!- balbuceo. Entre conseguir el perfecto golpe entre las rocas, y evitar cortarse o rasparse mas de la cuenta, la concentración y el esfuerzo habian mermado.

-Toph…-

Se escucho la voz del joven maestro aire al lado…

-Aang despertaste!- dijo.

-ahora… donde… estamos!- dijo fatigado.

-En aquella cueva que te mencione! Te has recuperado algo!-

-digamos… que sí, cof! Cof!- tosió.

-ya veo u.u-

-que fue… lo que… te ocurrió- dijo señalandola.

-Que?!, esto… es solo un pequeño rasguño que sufri al caer…- dijo refiriendose al vendaje de su cabeza cubierto de sangre que ella habia hecho, aunque no muy perfectamente, pero que se le va a pedir.

-Vaya… debió… haber sido… toda una caída- dijo aang llevandose la mano a la cabeza, para sentir otro vendaje igual al de ella. –entonces ella…- pensó.

-vaya… comienza a hacer frío aquí!- dijo toph. –pero no puedo prender la fogata por obvias razones- dijo sarcásticamente.

-entonces yo… lo haré- dijo aang.

-espera… no deberías- reclamo toph. Pero el monje ya se habia acercado a las piedras al lado de la madera, con la cabeza todavía mareada y la fiebre ardiente logro mantener la mente despejada y la habilidad necesaria que dio como resultado las chipas que prendieron el fuego.

-Lis…to! Auch!- dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza que le palpitaba.

-Buen trabajo, aang!, porque no duermes un poco- le aconsejo toph.

-Vaya… no me llamaste… pies lige..- pero antes de terminar la frase su mente quedo en negro otra vez y se desplomo al lado de la fogata.

-Ves lo que pasó… no debiste esforzarte- aseveró la ciega. Quien termino acercandose a su amigo para verificar con su mano. –Maldición, la fiebre no baja- pensó. Luego miro a la entrada de la cueva, pensando en que pasaría después.

-Ya no se que mas puedo hacer?!- dijo preocupada, si continuaba esto así, habria grandes problemas.

-------------------------------------

-AAaaaaauch!, que… sucedió?!- soka desperto lentamente

-Soka, estas despierto?!, me alegra!- dijo katara en la celda contigua.

-Katara, donde estamos?!-

-encerrados en unas celdas, donde más podríamos estar!-

-que sucedió?!, recuerdo que estabamos peleando, te habian capturado, y después nada!- aseveró soka.

-te golpearon hermano, y muy fuerte por lo que veo?!- contestó.

-Donde esta zuko?!- preguntó –ò.ó acaso esta en la celda contigo!- preguntó nuevamente en un tono no muy agradable.

-Por desgracias no!, escapo a tiempo, ya debe estar entregandole la medicina a aang, muy pronto vendrán a sacarnos-

-Por que estas tan segura de él?! Hace un mes lo odiabas a muerte!- pregunto.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente ha demostrado confianza, y gran lealtad, realmente ha cambiado-

-Si, claro! Esperemos que tu principe "rojo" venga a rescatarnos!-

-¬¬-

¡SALUD CAMARADAS!.

-SALUD!- gritaron los soldados levantando las copas al unísono, mientras brindaban la increíble captura de katara y soka, y la pronta captura de aang, toph y zuko. –por un trabajo bien hecho!-

-Una vez que los tengamos a todos en nuestro poder, avisaremos a la princesa azula, y recibiremos nuestra justa recompensa-

-SIIII!-

De inmediato la puerta se abré para dar paso a dos soldados que traían a amarras a zuko.

-Capitan, tenemos a nuestro fugitivo especial?!-

-Oh vaya… pero si es nada menos que nuestro ex principe zuko, "alias" traidor!- dijo el oficial.

Zuko no dijo nada.

-Que pasa… porque no dices nada?!-

-…-

-A la celda con los demás!- ordenó.

En el sotáno Katara y soka esperaban tranquilos la aparición de zuko y los demás, cuando la puerta del sotano quedo abierto y katara vió a zuko con un rostro de alegría, pero que se desvaneció al soldado detrás suyo.

-Vaya! Vaya! Pero si es el príncipe rojo!- pensó soka.

-Adentro!- dijo el guardia metiendo a zuko en la celda para luego cerrarla y desaparecer de ahí.

-Zuko que ocurrió, pudiste darle la medicina a aang!- preguntó katara.

-…No!-

-Como que no pudiste?!- pregunto indignada katara.

-No los encontré en el sitio del campamento, solo hallé escombros de la tienda de toph y algunas huellas, pero no pude seguirlas porque se desvanecieron en la nieve por la tormenta!-

-Y como fue que te capturaron!- preguntó soka.

-Bueno, no es que "yo" me haya dejado atrapar accidentalmente!- balbuceó de una forma extraña, para luego sacar de sus ropas pequeñas esferas de color negro, como en un numero de 10. –tenía que salvar sus traseros primero, asi tal vez katara me podría ayudar a despejar la nieve y ubicarlos mejor!-

-que listo amigo!- dijo soka.

-¬¬-

-Bueno, pero por ahora debemos esperar, ahí demasiados soldados arriba como para poder salir!- dijo zuko.

-de que estas hablando?!, toph nos necesita, en especial aang?!-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ambos huyeron a la cueva que menciono aquella maestra, deben estar a salvo!- alego zuko.

-Espero…-

-Bueno, entonces esperemos hasta la madrugada!- recalco soka.

-------------------------------------

La noche estaba en su punto mas alto… la tormenta arrasaba el paisaje del lugar, prácticamente estaba en su punto mas alto… que ya ni las rocas de la entrada que toph habia colocado, podían contener las brisas, el fuego decrecía y todos en su interior comenzaban a sentir el azote del frío, toph aprovecho en usar unas cuantas sabanas del equipaje de apa para abrigarse lo poco que podía, ya que las demás prefirio darselas a aang, sintiendose un poco aliviada luego de que unas horas después la fiebre parecía haber declinado un poco, la onda de alivio que sintió fue suficiente como para provocarle el sueño, cosa que el fría, minutos después se lo quitaba.

Aang abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el techo de la cueva, su cabeza ya no palpitaba tanto como la vez anterior, y se sentia menos caliente que antes, pero todavía se encontraba un poco mareado y confundido, pero su mente quedo lucida al sentir el suave abrigo de las mantas que lo envolvían… pero luego vió a su derecha encontrandose con una toph mal abrigada y tiritando de frío, asi como su pequeña mascota al lado de ella, el fuego era casi inexistente para esos momentos.

-No puedo dejarla pasar una noche de frío solo por cuidarme…- pensó de solo mirarla temblar, sus cabellos negros agitados y movedizos con cada estremecimiento del cuerpo, su rostro que temblaba con cada movimiento, apa estaba a solo unos pasos a la derecha.

Asi que con cuidado y muy lentamente, se agacho, y la tomo muy lentamente de los pies y la cabeza, con delicadeza se movío, y su cabeza recostó, en el calido hombro del avatar, y con los pasos dados, muy lentamente la bajo, colocandola sobre la calida piel de apa, pero ella no quería separarse del lugar que habia escogido, el avatar simplemente sonrío de verla actuar de esa manera, con los cabellos negros rozando su brazo, y su piel blanca contra la suya, con el mareo y el sosiego le parecía una sensación casi exquisita, pero no!, no podía pensar así simplemente por la fiebre, Toph era su amiga, alguien que le habia enseñado tierra control a petición suya, y ella abandono a su familia, dejo todo lo que tenía para que él aprendiera la técnica, y esa noche le habia demostrado, que ella podía ser más que la simple chica ruda que no necesitaba de nadie para vivir, ella también tenía un lado tierno, un lado que el deseaba mucho conocer.

Pero por ahora, solo importaba descubrir como podrían sobrevivir aquella fría y tormentosa noche, katara, soka y zuko no se encontraban por ninguna lugar, y si hasta esta hora no aparecían, era de seguro que tendrían problemas, tal vez parecía algo alocado, pero quiza podría funcionar, y de pasó podría librarsede un poco de su fiebre. Una vez colocada en su sitio se puso de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados por la fiebre y las mejillas todavía sonrojadas, observo el techo y todo el trayecto hasta la entrada de la cueva, analizando cada pequeño tramo de tierra que pudiera ser útil, y después se coloco en la posición basica del maestro fuego, inspiro una gran cantidad aire por la nariz y la exhalo por la boca, calentando casi instantáneamente el aire a su alrededor, luego choco ambas palmas, y las froto como fuerza hasta sentir el calor brotar de ellas, para luego colocarlas contra el suelo rocoso de la cueva y transmitir su calor corporal alrededor de la cueva, y kaboom… el lugar quedo convertido en una calida habitación rocosa confort de 5 estrellas…

-eso debería bastar para calentarnos…- dijo aang refiriendose a la técnica de control del calor que zuko le enseño, habia sido tan efectiva, que el solo calor del interior habia encendido de nuevo la fogata ya apagada.

-Será mejor que duerma un poco…- se dijo a si mismo, no sin antes tomar todas las sabanas calientes, y envolverse y la bandida ciega ya dormida entre ellas, quiza así podría soportar mejor la noche, y viendo el bello rostro de toph dormida, aang cerró los ojos para sumirse en el profundo sueño.

-------------------------------------

Katara corría y corría con más fuerza hasta llegar finalmente a su destino, el joven de ojos ambar y cabello negro que esperaba en una esquina, corrío hasta él y lo abrazó, tratando de sentir el suave abrazo, el calor de su piel, y de mirar aquellos ojos furtivos que casi la hipnotizaban, cuando de pronto y a espaldas de él aparecia la figura entristecida de aang quien dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo del lugar, katara dejo de inmediato a zuko y salio tras de aang… sin fijar su atención en los innumerables recuerdos suyos a los costados… desde el encuentro en el polo, hasta la batalla en ba sing ze, pasando por el encuentro con zuko, y aquel beso.

Aang corrió tan deprisa y tan fuerte que quedo fuera de la vista de la ojiazul.

-Aang?!- gritó ella. Quien corrío con mas fuerzas hasta llegar a ver dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo, el de toph quemada en varias partes del cuerpo, y el de Aang con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-KATARA! Despierta!- grito una voz familiar para ella.

-estas bien!- preguntó zuko.

-Este yo…-

La casa del capitan estaba vacía, solo él dormía calido en su habitación, mientras el lugar estaba a oscuras, así como todo el pueblo que dormía mientras la tormentaba azotaba exteriores, en las celdas de la casa un drama diferente ocurría.

- Tuviste una pesadilla verdad!-

-Si, estoy muy preocupada por Aang y Toph, me pregunto como estaran…-

-estoy seguro de que estan bien, después de todo, el es avatar!, y esa pequeña niña es también muy fuerte, ahora deben estar a salvo en una cueva-

-Espero… que pueda hacerse cargo de aang hasta que lleguemos-

-Descuida… yo sé que podrá, dentro de una hora amanecerá, y será el momento de largarnos- contestó zuko.

-es verdad, gracias!-

-No hay de que, ahora solo, duerme, OK!-

-Si, esta bien, y tu tambien!-

-Jejeje, de acuerdo!- y justo cuando el ex principe del fuego iba a sentarse en el suelo y contra la pared, katara recordó, que solo habia una cama en la celda.

-No tienes que domir en el suelo, si lo deseas!- dijo la ojiazul

-No quisiera ser un estorbo!- dijo zuko.

-No creo… que puedas serlo!-

Zuko se detuvo a considerar la idea en dos puntos, primeramente… por obvias razones, y segunda, por que el suelo se habia enfríado mucho, y su mente se concentraba mas en resistir el frío que en dormir.

-ó//òbueno, si tu quieres- dijo él

-n///n no hay problema- dijo ella

Minutos después ambos yacían uno al lado del otro de la cama, katara con la mirada hacia los barrotes de la celda, y zuko contra la pared, debido al insignificante tamaño de la misma, sus espaldas tocaban una contra la otra, una sensación que incomodaba mucho a la maestra agua, y deja algo desconcertado al maestro fuego, que ahora pensaba… que tal vez, soportar el frío del suelo era mas atraíble, que esta sensación que no podía evitar esconder, otros minutos después, cansado de la posición, lo mas sutilmente inclino su cuerpo y dio media vuelta para encontrarse de sorpresa con el rostro de la morena, que hace minutos habia rotado el cuerpo en la misma pose, solo que ya estaba dormida, zuko no pudo evitar mostrar un sonrojo, que hubiera dejado atonito a la chica, si hubiese estado despierta, cuando de repente aquella vergüenza comenzaba disiparse siendo reemplazado por algo nuevo, los ojos ambar del zuko recorrían lentamente la silueta angelical del rostro de su compañera de cama, yendo de abajo a arriba, para terminar acabando en sus ojos, esos ojos azules puros, como estanques de agua cristalina en los que deseaba bañarse, estar en compañía de ella, le recordaba…

_Mai._

Su ojos se cerraron tratando de recordar el rostro de la joven de la cual estaba enamorado desde la infancia, decidió que era muy injusto, habia querido a esa chica desde que tenía memoria, pese a su mal genio, y pesimo humor, aun así el veía algo en ella que los demás no notaban, y que la desechara tan fácilmente solo por otra, sentía como si se estuviera traicionando así mismo, traición… algo común en él, finalmente decidió que era inútil seguir pensando en ello y simplemente cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes de las dos jóvenes azotaban su mente.

------------------------------------------------------

Toph: Demonios!.

Zuko: ya es hora!

Capitan: Hoy será un día glorioso.

Aang: que sucede allí afuera?!

PROXIMO CAPITULO… _La tormenta después de la calma_

------------------------------------------------------

x x X ThE LoRd Of ThE fIcS X x x


	3. Chapter 3

"**Enfermo"**

By The Lord Of The Fics.

**CAPITULO 3**

-Ya es hora…- dijo Zuko.

Todos asintieron.

El guardia yacía dormido sobre la silla del capitan que habia salido con la tropa a cazar él mismo a los fugitivos, así que contaban con pocos efectivos para asegurar el lugar…

¡¡KABOOOOOOM!!

-Que demonios fue eso!- dijo el soldado que de inmediato despertó, y por descuido, cayó de su silla…

Y sin previo aviso, katara, soka y zuko salieron entre el humo subiendo las escaleras, usando las granadas de mano que el principe de fuego habia tomado del campamento antes de que lo atraparan falsamente.

-AAaaah!- gimió asustado el guardía quien se coloco aun lado dejando pasar intencionalmente a los prisioneros, y manteniendo una expresión de miedo aun cuando estos yacían fuera.

-Debemos regresar con Aang y Toph prontó!- dijo katara al grupo que ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles directo a la salida.

-Deben de estar en la cueva!- dijo soka.

-Al parecer no hay ningun soldado en el pueblo, que extraño?!- preguntó zuko.

-…Eso solo significa una cosa, DEBEN HABER IDO POR ELLOS!- afirmo soka.

-Debemos darnos prisa-

--------------------------------------

El sol brillaba sobre el cielo recien despejado de la mañana, con la promesa de un Nuevo día, la tormenta de ayer habia sido realmente devastadoras, pero como todos sabemos "después de la tormenta… viene la calma", la cual se reflejaba en un enorme manto blanco que cubría todo el paisaje, sin discriminar, desde la pequeña piedra de la cienaga, hasta el imponente y majestuoso roble, si realmente habian grandes y pocos espectáculos capaces de ser presenciasdos por alguien, esos eran las nevadas del reino tierra.

Y en una cueva cubierta de nieve y rocas, en su interior medio tibio yacían 2 personas, y 2 animales en un tranquilo y tibio sueño, pese a todas las adversidades, la noche habia sido tranquila, luego de la increíble actuación de nuestro queridisimo maestro aire, que lucía mucho mejor hoy que ayer, con el rostro pacífico y tranquilo, y encima suyo, una joven de 12 años recostada en su pecho, que por coincidencia del destino comenzaba a despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta poder identificar cada rasgo facial con su piel… y cuando su mente finalmente despertó del letargo se dio cuenta en la posición…

-…oooh!- pronució la maestra tierra para luego levantarse estrepitosamente, y caer en su retaguardia mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la cueva, preguntándose como habia acabado en semejante posición. (recostada en el pecho de aang).

FLASHBACK

Al inicio de la madrugada se ve a los jóvenes durmiendo uno al lado de otro, la única diferencia, era la posición, aang yacía a un costado del cuerpo de su mascota, mientras que toph, habia sido colocada sobre la pata derecha del bisonte…

Mas tarde se ve al bisonte mover un pie para buscar comodidad, moviendo en consecuencia a toph, la cual rodo hasta colocarse en la posición antes mencionada.

-fin de la explicación-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así fue como nuestra querida y ciega maestra tierra termino contra la pared de la cueva con las mejillas rojas a mas no poder, y lo peor era… que no se podía quitar esa expresión en el rostro… habia oido susurros, palabras, alguna que otra expresión mientras dormía, siempre creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero recordandolo detenidamente…

-…no, yo no puedo…- dijo cuestionandose una y otra vez… pero su conciencia iba de ida y venida. -…oh, por favor…- se dijo a sí misma-

-…oh acaso será posible que…- dijo por tercera vez… y por un momento, quiso aceptarlo, aceptar la idea… de que tal vez, ella… y él… pudieran…

BOOOM!!.

-Que demonios!-

De inmediato salio corriendo a la entrada y posando sus manos y cabeza en la roca, pudo sentir las vibraciones de varias personas acercandose al lugar, y de pronto, las reconocío.

-Son los soldados de ayer!-

--------------------------------------

-Que refrescante es el sol de la mañana no lo crees ying!- dijo el soldado a su compañero.

-No será tan refrescante cuando nos corten las cabezas, oye, porque no intentamos buscar en esa cueva.- dijo el otro soldado.

-No creo que alguíen haya podido pasar una noche en ese lugubre lugar…-

-Yo apuesto que sí…- dijo una voz aterrador detrás suyo.

-CAPITAN!- dijeron ambos soldados algo atemorizados por la presencia de su superior en el lugar.

-Además… analizando lo fuerte que fue la tormenta ayer, contando que no tenía ningun lugar o pueblo a kilómetros al que llegar…-

Toph comenzó a sudar al sentir como las enormes pisadas del capitan se acercaban a la cueva.

-…incluso yo tomaría esta cueva como casa!- dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano derecha en la pared de roca.

Toph pudo sentir como las vibraciones llegaban a sus manos, pies y cabeza, eran realmente fuertes, era la primera vez en su vida, que realmente sentía miedo.

-…Que dicen chicos!- dijo nuevamente el capitan a la vez que levantaba su izquierda en puño y la encendia en fuego…

-Aja!- balbucearon al mismo tiempo los soldados.

AAAAAAAARRRG!. BROOOM!.

El brazo envuelto en llamas del oficial atravesó la pared rocosa llegando al interior, justo a un metro de donde estaba parada la bandida ciega, y de inmediato el agarre fue tan larga, que la tomo de su ropa…

-¡¿Que tenemos aquí?!- dijo en tono irónico al sentir la ropa de alguien, y de inmediato de un fuerto tiron y destrozando la pared de rocas de la cueva saco a toph del escondrijo y la arrojo contra la nieve.

-AAAAAAAH!- gimio impresionada la tropa al presenciar el increíble poder de su oficial al mando, mientras toph recuperaba aliento en la nieve.

-Pero si eres solo una chiquilla!- dijo para luego ver el interior de la cueva, debido a lo oscura que yacía no distinguió nada más en su interior.

-Donde esta tu otro amigo!- preguntó.

-No esta aquí, él huyo!- dijo toph tratando de proteger a Aang.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que conformarme contigo- dijo el capitan.

-Demonios…- pensó toph.

AAAAAARGH!.

El Maestro fuego de inmediato atacó lanzando una increíble bola de fuego que toph difícilmente pudo esquivar, y al aterriza de inmediato arrojo una técnica de tierra control, pero el ataco no dio en el blanco…

-Que pasa chiquilla, acaso estas ciega!- reclamo, para luego atacar con una patada de fuego, toph se arrojo nuevamente a la derecha pues sabía que si no podía sentir los pies en la tierra, no podría enfocar correctamente sus ataques, y la manta de nieve que yacía a sus pies era una dificultad.

-Realmente odio la nieve!- pensó. Pero antes de poder despertar la mente, completamente, su oponente yacía detrás de ella.

-Como fue que…?!- se cuestiono, a la vez que sentía venir un golpe de fuego, reaccionando por puro instinto levanto un muro de roca entre ambos.

Pero el golpe traspasó el muro, aunque pudiendo contener el calor de las llamas, salio volando por el aire hasta quedar de espaldas a la tierra…

-Acaso este juego es demasiado fuerte! Pequeña!- gritó… la ultima hizo reaccionar la mente de la bandida ciega.

-Nadie me llama pequeña!- y durante la caída su cuerpo dio una vuelta de 180º quedando de cara al suelo, y utilizando toda su fuerza de maestra ejecuto un poderoso golpe con las palmas de las manos, causando un terremoto que sacudío el lugar entero, dandole una ventaja.

El capitan retrocedió tambaleante saltando sobre cada roca que se deslizaba de sus pies, a la vez que los soldados eran arremetidos por el temblor y arrojados lejos de la acción…

-Vaya… resulto ser una contendiente formidable… pero aun así…-

Este ultimo ataque le dio ventaja a toph, ya que el impacto logro expandira casi toda la nieve del suelo, dejando pequeño cumulos del blanco elemento en determinadas zonas, pero ahora sí podía sentir la tierra en sus pies.

-Que te parezco ahora, maestro fuego!- provoco.

-Bien, bien, peleas muy bien para ser tan joven… pero…- respondió a la vez que formaba una bola de fuego en sus manos…

-No es suficiente…!- grito mientras arrojaba el ataque…

Toph levanto una pila de rocas para frenar las flamas,y luego contraataco con el mismo pilar, arrojandolo y derribandolo sobre su adversario… Sonrio victoriosa, pero bajo la guardia, y de inmediato un rio de llamas aparecio del suelo y avanzó hasta la maestra, quien reacciono a tiempo, pero no de la manera en que debía, ya que levanto otro muro de rocas, pero al ataque destruyó la base del muro y alcanzo a quemar en parte los pies de Toph.

-Aargh?!- gimió de dolor para luego caer estrepitosamente.

-Sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, es una antigua técnica que los maestros tierra en algunos de sus ataques…- dijo el capitan casi intacto mientras salia de la humareda del último ataque de Toph… -En tu caso pude notar que usabas ese estilo de pelea muy seguido… por eso fallaste en tu primer, por eso realizaste ese temblor que quito la nieve del campo, y por eso fue que caiste al recibir mi ultimo ataque…-

Toph se agarraba los pies en las zonas quemadas, mientras su mente entraba en pánico al sentir tan indefensa en un momento como este, rayos!, porque tenía que ser esta debilidad..

-Parece que mi conjución de un momento era la correcta, eso significa, que tu punto débil. ESTA EN TUS PIES!- afirmó a la vez que coloca su pie sobre el cuerpo de la chica ahogandole un gemido de dolor.

-Si vienes conmigo sin rechistar, te perdonare la vida!- afirmo.

Toph no contestó durante unos segundos, lo cual hizo pensar al capitan de que estaba analizando… pero…

El rufian sintió algo humedo mojar su mejilla… un escupitajo, provocado por tal acción, tomo del cuello a la chica y la levanto por los aires…

Los soldados se levantaron luego del tremendo terremoto, y algo adoloridos se acercaron a la escena, en la que el capitan levantaba por sobre su cabeza a la pequeña la cual tenia los dientes apretados, asi como los ojos cerrados.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- de inmediato levanto su mano para envolverla en fuego para darle el golpe de gracia, el brusco movimiento arranco el vendaje enrojecido de la cabeza, el cual cayo hasta el suelo, a los pies de su verdugo.

_Mama…_

-Cumplire tu deseo…-

_Papa…_

El golpe surcó el aire avanzando cada vez más hacia su destino…

_Aang…_

Cerró los ojos con mas fuerza esperando el final… pero este no llegó… se detuvo… o algo lo detuvo.

El capitan miró su mano y vio que se encontraba congelada… y luego volteo sobre su hombro.

Parado sobre un montículo de nieve con la mano extendida hacia él, calvo y con una flecha en la cabeza, además de un enrojecido vendaje

envolviendo su frente.

-El avatar!- gritó uno de los soldados.

-Sueltala- amenazó con voz firme.

-Oh vaya!, pensé que ya no habia nadie más en la cueva! No se supone que estabas enfermo!- preguntó el capitan algo sorprendido por la

Aparición.

-Ya me siento mejor!-

-Jeje, creo que me divertire un poco…- alabo, y de inmediato arrojo el cuerpo de toph con fuerza hacia la pared de roca.

-TOPH!- exclamo… para luego arrojarse en el aire y atraparla justo antes del impacto.

-Buenos reflejos chiquillo!- dijo el superior.

"creen que el capitan esta midiendose en su lenguaje…"

"no deberia llamarlo chiquillo…"

"es el avatar…"

Murmuraban los soldados atrás suyo.

-Alguien dijo algo?!- preguntó.

NADA!.

-Toph, estas bien- pregunto aang en silencio a su amiga.

-Si, no es nada- dijo ella sintiendose comoda en sus brazos a lo que le maestro aire sonrio.

-Tu quedate aquí, en cuanto reviente a este bastardo nos iremos a buscar a los demás-

-Escuche bien…- murmuro el capitan.

-Asi es…!- contesto aang.

-Dudo mucho eso… chiquillo!- gritó para luego empuñar la mano y arrojar una bola de fuego directo hacia aang…

El avatar simplemente dio media vuelta y detuvo el ataque con su mano y un poco de aire control… dejando atonito al oficial. Y sin darle tiempo de

Reaccionar, aang movio ambos brazos al frente atacando con una poderosa corriente de aire que destrozaba todo a su paso…

-------------------------------------------------

La tierra temblo bajo sus pies, los arboles se sacudieron y una fuerte brisa azoto sus rostros, a la vez que ahuyentaba a las aves de sus nidos y

arboles.

-Que fue eso!- dijo soka.

-Fue una corriente de aire- dijo zuko.

-Aang?!- se dijo a si misma la morena mientras arreglaba su cabello…

---------------------------------------------------

El campo se encontraba totalmente arrasado, los arboles de la zona estaban semi arrancados y las rocas erosionadas, lo único o él unico que era aang de pie delante de tal devastación con la respiración jadeante…. De inmediato dio media vuelta para regresar con la bandida ciega.

-Quieres ayuda para levantarte!- preguntó gentilmente

-Claro que no, puedo hacerlo por mi misma!- se quejo débilmente.

-Jejeje, claro que…- murmuraba sonriendo a carcajadas, hasta luego de ver como tropezaba debido al cansancio y dolor de sus heridas

-Puedes?!-

-de acuerdo… solo por esta vez!- dijo ensimismada Toph con el rostro hacia el costado tratando de ocultarlo un pequeño rubor de vergüenza.

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta de las rocas emergio el capitan, muy magullado y dañado por el ataque, con el rostro expresado en una furia casi bestial.

-Malditos enanos!- gritó a la vez que arrojaba un puñetazo y a la vez un enorme chorro de fuego, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta algo tarde justo cuando la enorme corriente de fuego iluminaba sus rostros…

-

Minutos después de frénetica carrera….

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!.

Una explosión sucede muy cerca de donde ellos estan…

-Otra explosión?!- dijo zuko.

-Deprisa!- insistió soka.

Momentos después finalmente llegaron para presenciar el paisaje ya mencionado, solo que esta vez, la entrada a la cueva estaba en ruinas y

cubierta de rocas y nieve, y al capitan de la escuadra, parado frente a ella despidiendo humo de sus manos y jadeante.

-No puede ser!- dijo soka pensando en lo peor.

-Aang?!- exclamo soka.

Zuko no perdio tiempo y fue el primer en atacar con una patada de fuego circular, el capitan volteó…

-Como escap…- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que defenderse de la llamarada, seguida de esta vino una marea de nieve de 10 metros manipulada por una maestra agua furiosa que abalanzo sobre el maestro fuego cubriendolo de pies a cabeza para luego convertirla en un cubo de hielo.

Soka acudió a remover las rocas en busca de sus amigos, después de dejar fuera de combate al enemigo katara y zuko hicieron lo mismo…

-Aang?!- gritó soka.

-toph?!- grito katara.

Zuko removía lo mas rapido que podía…

Segundos después las manos de los tres golpean con fuerza una roca realmente grande…

-Auch, mi mano!- se queja soka. –pero que roca mas…-

-Espera… esto no es una roca!- dijo zuko.

Después de decir esto los tres ven como la roca se deshace revelando en su interior a sus ocupantes, abrazados uno contra el otro que yacia con el brazo alzado sobre su cabeza… ambos abrieron los ojos para presenciar a sus amigos quienes los miraban contentos pero a la vez extrañados de que hayan acabado en esa extraña situación…

-------------------------------------------------------

2 DIAS DESPUES…

AAAAACHUUUUUUU!...

-ò.ó Que asco… menos mal que estornudaste aire control como aang!- dijo soka con un plato de la sopa de pollo avestruz de katara y una cuchara.

-ó///ò Por que a mí?!- dijo Toph envuelta en una manta, con una bolsa de agua helada en la cabeza, los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja.

-n.n que bien me siento!- dijo aang estirando ambos brazos y piernas.

-Haber dejame ver!- dijo katara mientras manipulaba un poco de agua en su mano y examinaba su frente.

-Es cierto, tu fiebre se ha ido!- dijo katara sorprendida. –pero fue porque le pasaste el resfríado a Toph- dijo en forma irónica.

ACHUUUUU!

Un estornudo fue la respuesta de la maestra tierra.

-Bueno… pues entonces…- dijo aang para luego levantar y dirigirse al duo de la sopa.

ACHUU!.

-Dame eso!- dijo soka.

-como quieras… pero me pregunto por qué?!- dijo soka en tono muy picaron.

-n.n Si Toph se enfermo por mi culpa, entonces soy yo quien debo cuidarla ahora!-

-¬¬ Suena muy lógico!- dijo soka… sonrientemente amenazador…

-n///n jejeje!, ahora abre la boca!- ordeno el monje.

-De acuerdo, Aaaaaa…!- dijo, luego aang levanto la cuchara para dirigirse hacia su boca cuando…

CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.

La sopa cubrió el rostro de aang por primera vez.

-o.O OYE! Eso no sono como un estornudo!- se quejo.

-ó.ò Claro que lo fue! Además tu eres el que va a cuidarme ahora no!- respondío.

-u.u supongo que tienes razón!-

Pero esa pequeña preocupación se desvaneció al oir una pequeña risilla entre dientes de la ciega, a lo que el también sonrió.

-ò.O Y ahora que les pasa a esos dos?!- se pregunto katara.

**Fin.**

**HASTA UN PRÓXIMO FIC… Y NO SE OLVIDEN VOTAR POR SU PELEA FAVORITA DE AVATAR…**

** The Lord of The Fics **


End file.
